Talón de Aquiles
by jacque-kari
Summary: En su opinión, todos tenían uno, lo supieran o no, y aparentemente él lo sabía [Para la actividad "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este fic participa de la actividad "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Lo que yo escogí fue un: Yamato x Maki, relación prohibida.

* * *

 _ **Talón de Aquiles**_

Hizo algo muy, muy estúpido. Ridículamente estúpido.

Pero lo supo solo en cuanto lo hizo. Como si tener la boca de su estudiante contra la suya, en vez de dormirle los sentidos, la despertara. La notificación de su cerebro, una vez más, llegó demasiado tarde.

Maki cerró la puerta en cuanto jaló al chico hacia el interior de la sala de profesores para que nadie los viera y no dejó que el beso llegara más lejos. Lo apartó de un empujón y se limpió los labios como si hubiera sido él el descarado que se le lanzó encima y no al revés.

Frente a sí tenía a un chico de último año. Un chico bastante guapo debía reconocer. Alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Ishida le parecía que se llamaba. Muy popular entre las chicas de su edad y más todavía entre las menores que seguramente se enganchaban de su pinta de rebelde. Aun así, un niño para ella.

Sabía todo eso porque los rumores de preparatoria siempre eran muy fuertes, al menos en su experiencia, y pudo escuchar su nombre revolotear por los pasillos cual mariposa desde que puso un pie en ese lugar, hace solo algunos días atrás.

Ishida la miraba serio y hasta podría decirse que ceñudo. Había más molestia que confusión en sus ojos por el acto del que acababa de ser presa, pero Maki ignoraba que siempre era así y su mirada, por poco, la hizo sentir culpable.

Se le hacía familiar, ahora que lo pensaba. La forma en que clavaba los ojos en ella de forma directa y fría, casi sin pestañear. No pudo recordar dónde la había visto antes y tampoco tenía tiempo.

—Eso fue…

Maldita sea. ¿En qué segundo pensó que enrollarse con el primer estudiante que vio era una buena idea para espantar a Daigo, que la miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo?

No solo la metía en una situación embarazosa de la que ahora tenía que encontrar un modo de salir airosa, sino que además resultaba riesgoso. No quería pensar lo que pasaría si alguien la hubiera visto.

La única palabra que acudió a su cabeza de nuevo fue "estúpido". Su consciencia quería recalcárselo para que no lo volviera a hacer.

—Esto fue un error —dijo al cabo de unos segundos con determinación.

—¿Qué clase de error? ¿Creyó que era otra persona? —resopló él, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja—. ¿Qué fue lo que la confundió? ¿El uniforme?

Crío de los mil demonios. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella se acostaba con otro estudiante? Porque el sarcasmo en su voz no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas.

—No. Hice lo que hice porque… —En mitad de la frase cambió de idea—. No tengo que darte explicaciones. Solo olvídalo y vete a tu salón.

Sus tacones resonaron mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para él, invitándole a salir. Pero el chico, por supuesto, no se movió de su lugar.

Siguió mirándola de esa forma tan molesta mientras se sostenía con ambas manos sobre la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Te di una orden.

—¿Y usted es…?

Claro. Solo llevaba una semana allí y él no la conocía. Todavía no era presentada formalmente frente al cuerpo estudiantil.

—Himekawa Maki, profesora de lengua. Ya nos conoceremos en otro momento.

Yamato se irguió lentamente, despegando las manos de la mesa, y al pasar por su lado se quedó detenido para mirarla con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Creo que ya lo hemos hecho.

Y se marchó.

Maki apoyó la espalda contra la puerta una vez que la cerró y maldijo otra vez su mala suerte para ir a meterse justo a ese agujero donde trabajaba Daigo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Maldices demasiado, solía decirle él en sus años de universidad.

Y su fantasma todavía le acosaba en ocasiones como esa, recordándole que seguía siendo la misma desde entonces.

* * *

—¡Profesora!

Debió saber que no sería tan fácil escapar.

Desde que sus clases con los de último año comenzaron, empezó a revisar las listas de sus estudiantes para estar preparada cuando le tocara con él.

Para su mala suerte, que siempre la perseguía, le correspondió el lunes de la semana entrante al "incidente", nombre que le dio a aquel episodio de locura.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, haciendo oídos sordos al alumno que acababa de llamarla y que, lo sabía, corría detrás de ella.

—¡Profesora! —repitió él, su voz un tanto agitada cuando llegaron a la esquina, donde la interceptó—. Le estoy hablando.

Maki levantó la mirada de la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y tuvo el descaro de hacerse la tonta. Siempre se le dio muy bien.

—Ishida-kun. No lo había escuchado. Ahora estoy algo apurada, así que si pudiera… —Dio un paso al costado para seguir de largo, pero él la detuvo del brazo. No lo hizo con brusquedad, solo como una advertencia muda de que cualquiera podría verlos y eso no sería bueno—. Quítame las manos de encima —susurró entre dientes, soltándose de él con brusquedad.

—¿Ahora tiene tiempo de hablar?

Detestable. Aquel chiquillo era detestable. El típico imbécil que traía como locas a todas las estudiantes en la preparatoria. Engreído, superficial y prepotente.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Si es de la materia tengo horarios establecidos. Puedes pedir una hora o…

—Sabe que no me interesa hablar de la materia.

—Entonces me temo que no veo de qué podríamos hablar tú, un estudiante, y yo, una profesora.

—De la lección que me dio el otro día.

Maki abrió la boca. Lo había dicho. No podía creerse que de verdad hubiera tenido las agallas para decirlo.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras. Fue un accidente.

—Claro, pero estoy teniendo problemas para olvidar. ¿Quizá usted pueda ayudarme?

¿Acaso estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando? Ese chico definitivamente necesitaba aprender modales.

Sin mostrarse intimidada, dio dos pasos hacia él hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Lo suficientemente cerca para que solo él la escuchara, pero no tanto para que no se viera sospechoso desde afuera.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces. Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente y no volverá a repetirse. Fuiste un simple instrumento. Solo te utilicé para algo que no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Te quedó claro?

Antes de que él tuviera la desfachatez de contestarle, que no dudaba que lo hiciera, pasó por su lado y se alejó taconeando por el pasillo.

No contó con que sus palabras igualmente la alcanzaran.

—Tiene razón. Tal vez debería ir a hablar con el director. Mencionarle sus métodos poco ortodoxos para enseñar su materia. Profesora de lengua —añadió al final con un bufido irónico.

* * *

Estaba inquieta. Una parte suya seguía repitiéndose que dejarse extorsionar por un crío era lo peor que pudo hacer. La otra le reclamaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultaba una idea incluso peor.

El timbre sonó cerca de las siete. Se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir. No le sorprendió encontrarse con él del otro lado. Ella le había pedido que se juntaran en su departamento. Aunque en cierto modo sonaba peligroso, quería que fuera en un lugar discreto donde nadie más pudiera verlos, y esa era la mejor opción, o al menos se convenció de ello.

Lo que sí le sorprendió un poco fue verlo con el uniforme. Probablemente no había tenido tiempo de pasar antes por su casa a cambiarse.

—Pasa —murmuró después de un largo momento junto a la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera entrar.

Pensó en ofrecerle algo para beber, pero no quería que se sintiera cómodo. Lo único que quería era que aquello acabara cuanto antes.

—Toma asiento. —Más que una sugerencia fue una orden que por suerte él no dudó en obedecer.

Lo vio escoger el sillón de la derecha y ella optó por el sofá de enfrente para que pudieran verse las caras y no hubiera peligro de nada.

—Bueno, tú dirás. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a olvidar? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Que altere tus calificaciones?

Una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en sus labios. Una sonrisa ladeada y poco perceptible que le enervó hasta el último nervio. Su corbata, que colgaba desanudada alrededor de su cuello, la distrajo momentáneamente.

—Soy buen estudiante, no necesito ayuda con mis calificaciones. Y en cuanto al dinero... no me sobra, pero tampoco me hace falta.

—¿Y entonces? Tendrás que pensar rápido porque no tengo mucha paciencia.

El chico dirigió una discreta mirada a su escote sin turbarse en lo absoluto como otro chiquillo hubiera hecho.

Maki reaccionó, recordando que todavía traía puesta la ropa del trabajo, pero que, tal como acostumbraba, había abierto los primeros botones de su blusa, regalándole involuntariamente la visión del inicio de sus senos. Una consecuencia, sin duda, de lo poco habituada que estaba a recibir visitas.

Se llevó una mano al pecho por instinto y lo asesinó con los ojos. Entonces, cuando él no se dejó intimidar ante el hielo que debió hallar en ellos, lo supo. Tal vez los suyos eran azules y los de Maki verdosos, pero los de ambos eran fríos. Por esa razón los de Ishida se le hicieron tan familiares la primera vez. Fue, de alguna forma, como mirarse al espejo.

El rubio se levantó y caminó perezosamente hasta ella.

Instantes más tarde, cuando la alcanzó y Maki, en lugar de empujarlo como debió y planeó desde que lo vio levantarse, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, se preguntó si inconscientemente había estado buscando que eso pasara al invitarlo a su departamento y lo demás eran solo excusas. Imaginaba la respuesta y sabía que no le gustaría nada, así que puso fin a esa línea de pensamiento dejando que su estudiante la tumbara sobre el sofá y se le subiera encima mientras con los dedos trataba de desabotonarle la blusa.

* * *

Fue decepcionante. Bueno, no del todo si consideraba que llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener nada de sexo y que, si cerraba los ojos, al menos por un segundo o dos podía creerse que Daigo era el que la tocaba.

La ilusión no duró mucho porque Daigo nunca había sido tan frenético ni torpe, tan impreciso, ni siquiera la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, por allá por su segundo año de universidad cuando ya ambos habían perdido la virginidad hace tiempo. No. Él era todo lo contrario. Calmado y suave. Sabía dónde tocarla y la volvía loca porque Maki era la ansiosa, la que quería sacarle la camiseta con los dientes y se refregaba contra su cuerpo como una gata en celo mientras él distribuía besos y caricias por su cuerpo con premeditada lentitud. Luego, con el tiempo, ambos encontraron un ritmo común.

Ishida, por su parte, resultaba obvio que no era un buen amante ni mucho menos la amaba. No era tan ridícula como para creerse ese cuento, además él nunca lo dijo. Simplemente era un estudiante inexperto que tenía fantasías con su profesora.

La primera vez acabó muy rápido. La segunda también. La tercera y cuarta no tanto. Empezó a aplacarse poco a poco y a entender de qué iba el asunto, sobre todo con las indicaciones que ella le daba.

En la cama Maki descubrió que había estado equivocada con él. No era el típico chico engreído que traía vueltas locas a todas las chicas. Bueno, sí; aquello era cierto y lo comprobaba a diario. Pero no se trataba del típico crío que se creía superior a todos o que intentaba encubrir su falta de experiencia. Quería aprender o, en todo caso, olvidar.

A veces él cerraba los ojos y ella se imaginaba que en su cabeza también estaba viendo a alguien más, alguien que no era Maki, pero aquello no sucedió sino hasta la quinta o sexta vez. Ambos acabaron por perder la cuenta.

Se juntaban sagradamente todos los fines de semana, o casi todos, como si ella fuera su tutora y estuviera dándole clases particulares de una materia, lo que en cierta forma era verdad, o al menos lo fue las primeras veces. Después los motivos por los que lo hacían empezaron a perder importancia.

Irónicamente y aunque nunca lo buscó, enrollarse con su estudiante la ayudó a entenderlo mejor y verlo de otra manera. Darse cuenta de que mucho en él, incluyendo el sarcasmo, no era más que parte de una fachada, una fachada muy cuidada que en ciertos momentos se desmoronaba durante el sexo.

Cierto día dejó que aquel pensamiento tomara forma en sus labios.

—En el fondo tú y yo no somos tan distintos, Yamato —le dijo, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre.

El chico, que hasta ese momento se encontraba abstraído mirando el techo, le dirigió una breve mirada de refilón.

—Me di cuenta —farfulló al rato, como si fuera una verdad que no le gustara admitir.

—¿Cuál es tu talón de Aquiles? —Lo sorprendió con esa pregunta. Más sorprendente fue que no tuviera que explicarle a qué se refería. En su opinión, todos tenían uno, lo supieran o no, y aparentemente él lo sabía.

—La hermana de mi mejor amigo.

—Vaya. Eso es máxima traición, ¿eh? ¿Y crees que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella?

—Al contrario, creo que la tengo. A veces tener una oportunidad es peor. Especialmente cuando no te la mereces o cuando todo lo que harías sería estropear las cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió—. De modo que estás escapando... —añadió más para sí misma que para él, comenzando a explicarse su insistencia en aclarar lo del beso. No era ella a quien quería, nunca lo fue.

No se trataba de un estudiante encaprichado con su maestra, sino alguien que de nuevo se parecía mucho a ella buscando escapar de las cosas y de las personas, sobre todo de las personas que podían importar demasiado.

Una parte suya le decía que debía sentirse al menos un poco herida o utilizada. Pero que no se sintiera así solo demostraba que no había ninguna pretensión oculta debajo de lo que hacía. Ella también lo utilizaba al fin y al cabo.

Yamato gruñó, negándose a dar una respuesta, al menos hasta que Maki tuvo una pequeña revelación.

—Te la recuerdo, ¿no es así? —La idea simplemente le vino a la mente de repente, igual que un cuadro cubierto en algún salón oxidado de su mente al que alguien le hubiera quitado abruptamente la sábana que lo resguardaba del polvo y la suciedad.

—Usted tiene una historia con el profesor Daigo, ¿no es así? —rebatió él. No iba ser el que se sincerara primero.

—¿Lo sabías? —Maki ni siquiera se mostró sorprendida, solo algo contrariada.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el principio.

—¿Y aún así quisiste seguir con esto?

—No estoy enamorado de usted si eso es lo que le preocupa. Y claro que sabía lo de Nishijima-sensei, no soy idiota. Pero por lo mismo, porque no soy idiota, no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de acostarme con usted al menos una vez.

—Qué honesto —lo dijo en serio, como pocas veces en su vida porque al igual que él tendía a esconderse detrás del sarcasmo—. Me gusta.

—Debería irme.

Lo vio incorporarse hasta quedar sentado de espaldas a ella en la cama para agacharse a recoger su ropa interior y el pantalón del suelo. Siempre era lo primero que recogía para después poder moverse con mayor libertad por la habitación en busca del resto de su ropa. Maki pensaba que sentía vergüenza de que lo viera desnudo a la luz de la mañana porque tenía el cuerpo de un niño, pero si eso hubiera sido un problema no habrían caído en aquel círculo vicioso para empezar. El cuerpo nunca era un problema cuando la mente estaba en otro lugar.

Cuanto terminó, agarró su bolso y la miró desde el marco de la puerta.

—Nos vemos en clase, profesora. —Siempre la llamaba así antes de irse, como si quisiera, o más bien necesitara, recalcar quién era cada uno, quizá por miedo a que aquella línea que separaba lo correcto de lo incorrecto se desdibujara y su relación avanzara a otro nivel.

—Nos vemos, Ishida. —Su respuesta no fue menos desapasionada.

El chico desapareció de su vista y una vez más, como cada que se iba, sintió un vacío en el estómago que solo reflejaba lo sola que se sentía.

Entonces lo supo. La idea arribó a su mente en forma de una revelación tardía. Tarde o temprano tendrían que salir de esa relación y enfrentar aquello de lo que estaban huyendo. Solo esperaba que no se enredaran en la tela de araña que podía implicar el juego en el que se hallaban metidos mientras conseguían el valor para hacerlo.

Aquello solo haría más complicadas las cosas y hasta Ishida parecía haberlo intuido antes que ella, lo que francamente no la sorprendía en lo absoluto. Si algo había aprendido de acostarse con su estudiante mientras pensaba en otro hombre, eran dos cosas. Uno, que seguía siendo igual de desastrosa e impulsiva para gestionar las decisiones en su vida. Y dos, que en muchos sentidos todavía era la chiquilla insegura que años atrás dejó a un hombre que quería solo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Miedo que tal vez de haberse quedado, nunca se hubiera concretado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***** El **talón de Aquiles** es una expresión que se emplea para referirse al punto flaco o débil de una persona o cosa: «la avaricia es el **talón de Aquiles** de Fernando».

Empecé a pensar en esta pareja en algún punto mientras escribía un Daigo x Hikari y por eso decidí apuntarme con ella para esta actividad. Porque la idea seguía martillándome la cabeza y sabía por experiencia que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarla.

El esbozo Yamakari fue, aunque nadie me crea, involuntario. Salió antes de que yo siquiera pudiera plantearme la posibilidad. El Daigo x Maki no tanto, pues estuvo desde el principio.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
